


You Must Chill

by NotCHill



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotCHill/pseuds/NotCHill
Summary: Arya doesn't know how to commit.New here, just trying something.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	You Must Chill

The Friday Jon got back from school he found Arya alone in her room, asleep but blasting Billie Eilish out of her computer speakers.

"Well this is fuckin' depressing," Jon muttered as he opened the door to Arya's darkened bedroom.

Arya lay face down in bed wearing a white ribbed tank and buffalo plaid boxers, a pillow covering her head. Jon flicked the light switch on the wall. After one brief flash of hope the bulb went dead with a pop. He walked across the room to the window, stepping over the piles of dirty clothes.

He knocked over three mostly empty beer bottles from the dresser when he tossed aside the curtains, which didn’t seem so bad, until he twisted open the blinds, flooding the room with light and revealing bottles of nearly every domestic brand covering most of the surfaces in the room.

Arya groaned and shifted a bit but did not lift the pillow from her face.

"Get up, jerk," Jon said, kicking the mattress with the toe of his Converse. "We're going out." Arya rolled over, keeping the pillow secured tightly around her head.

"Arya. Get up. Also, put on a bra, I can see your nipples through that shirt." This time Jon raised his foot up to give her a light kick in the side. Arya merely scratched at the spot where contact had been made, and pulled up the blanket to cover her breasts.

"Well, that's progress I suppose," Jon murmured. He grabbed the pillow off Arya's head and tossed it.

"Argh," Arya groaned. "Mother! Just leave me alone!"

"It's me, dipshit. I called last night to let you know I'd be here at 10. It's 11:30 by the way."

"Wha-?" Arya asked, lifting her head groggily. He stared up at Jon through squinted eyes. "Oh, hey. What’s up?"

Jon laughed and pushed a pile of magazines from the seat of the room’s lone chair, clearing space to sit down. Sansa has called him to let him know Arya had always been like this for about a month. She slept until three in the afternoon everyday, woke up, smoked a bowl and called her ridiculous friend Hot Pie for a ride. Who knows what they did around town, but she usually stumbled in at 4 AM, passed out and then repeated the whole cycle.

Sansa has tried to talk to her, to no avail. So she called Jon and begged him to come home during school break. He was supposed to be camping out with his friends at The Wall music festival, but instead he was here, trying to pull Arya back together before their parents got home from a two month work trip in the south. Somehow he'd get it out of her. He didn't know what had happened exactly but he knew it had something to do with Gendry.

***

The day Arya and Gendry broke up was their six month anniversary. It was the mark of the longest relationship either of them had ever had, by four months. Well, four months for Gendry, five and a half for Arya. Arya, in fact, was not privy to that information. She found out later in the week when she opened her journal to write a new entry and impulsively filled back through the pages to timestamp the relationship and calculate her allotted mourning period.

The break up happened on a more than normal day. Arya and Gendry had made plans to go see a movie. They rolled a spliff before getting in the car and smoked it on the way. The two usually ran about ten minutes behind schedule when left to their own devices, as a couple their tardiness was unparalleled. By the time they arrived at the theatre they had missed all of the credits and most of the first act. Slightly high and mostly agitated they got back and in the car and drove back to Gendry’s apartment.

With the movie off the books and the high wearing down Arya and Gendry decided that their best option for entertaining themselves was to fuck. It helped that they were annoyed with each other.

After going through the motions of debating unprotected sex Genrdry slipped on a condom into Arya. Several minutes later as Arya moved above him Gendry was lost in the moment, with Arya’s earlobe between his teeth he muttered “I love you” softly to her.

Arya froze. She felt her heartbeat quicken and her fists clench the bed-sheets. Her body tensed and she sat upright, trying to get away from him, despite still being very much connected. Confused and irritated, Gendry bucked his hips upward, trying to restart the motion. Arya snapped back to attention, she lifted up so his member slid out of her and fell against his stomach. Bracing her hand against Gendry’s chest Arya lifted her leg over him and stood up next to the bed, looking around for her clothes.

“What?” Gendry asked, reaching out for her hip. “What are you doing, you want to switch?"

“Wha- no. No, what did you say?!” Arya’s voice cracked as she spoke, she found her tank top on the ground and put it on, inside out.

“What’re you doing? You want me behind you” he asked smiling. "I mean, we can try it standing up again but last time I almost broke my neck, not saying I'm not open to giving it another shot but - "

“No, no, before that. Do you even know what you fucking said?” She ran his hands through his hair violently, looking for her pants now.

“What?” Gendry asked. “What? I love you? C’mon, you’re not really…didn’t you know…?”

“No, I didn’t fucking know When did,..how did…I don’t..” Arya pulled up her pants, her fingers fumbled with the button for a moment before she looked up, dropped her hands to her sides and said “I think we should break up.”

***

"It just sucks, you know?" Arya asked, arching her back until she felt a satisfying crack, then settling back down on the windshield. She lit his third cigarette in the past half hour off the butt of her second before continuing, "When someone likes you more than you like them."

Jon paused before responding, not sure if she was done talking yet, he didn't want to spook her. They'd driven out to the ravine in total silence. Their usual spot to lay on the hood, watch for shooting stars, and vent about Catelyn. When it was clear she wasn't going to continue he said "yeah that sounds hard."


End file.
